


反弹一个词

by DRD124



Category: Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRD124/pseuds/DRD124
Summary: 梗自阿飒太太，其实是很纯洁的图，只是我思想比较污。第一次开双子车，年龄我没写明，请自行按接受度脑补xooc有。是米乔哦，米乔。





	反弹一个词

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自阿飒太太，其实是很纯洁的图，只是我思想比较污。  
> 第一次开双子车，年龄我没写明，请自行按接受度脑补x  
> ooc有。  
> 是米乔哦，米乔。

Jonathan Kent怎么也不会想到这里还有人。  
或许他应该养成这个习惯，在寻找隐蔽地方之前至少先用他的超级小耳朵去听一听。可这又怎么会有用？Jon在内心下意识的反驳着：那个家伙早就对我的套路烂熟于心了！所以造成这种尴尬的地步——超级男孩试图换装而脱到一半，被Damian Wayne完全看见的情况——绝不全是他的错。  
“所以你到底要看到什么时候，Damian！！！”  
Jonathan率先打破这片沉寂。Damian没有立刻回他，只是饶有兴趣的继续盯着他的搭档看。果不其然，对方即刻就弱了下去，下意识往后缩了缩身子，又毫无意义的用手挡了一下腰。生长期令超级男孩的身体初见成熟的轮廓，却又未脱稚气的影子，或许也是他的幼稚行为使然。Damian轻哼一声，视线下移，瞥见被对方一时忘干净的裤链，隐约能看出一点图案的边缘。Damian太熟悉那个图案了，足以凭借一点线条就猜出个具体。显然，他的小搭档这才意识到了他在看什么，从而气急败坏的重新震回气势来，鼓着腮帮子大声的质问了一句：“你是变态吗？！”  
“我不知道你是怎么先得出这个结论的，Jonny boy，”Damian讥笑着走上前去，Jon显然没料到对方会是这么一个反应，或者说他知道，只是祈祷不要成真。然而现实就是这样事与愿违，Jon一时不知如何应对，只是目瞪口呆的看着对方步步逼近。“……在我看来，把自己搭档家族的标志穿在贴身衣物上才是问题。”  
Jonathan的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度涨红着，他的大脑已经完全当机，傻乎乎的看着对方把自己堵进角落。Damian则十分直白，恶意的将手直接从拉开的裤链中伸了进去，像是要确认似的拉紧那层可怜的薄布，朝上拉扯出来。蝙蝠家的标志被拉变了形，清楚明白的暴露在两人的视线内。Jon彻底的傻愣了眼：他还未从搭档发现的情况中缓冲过来，就被对方做了这样一番举动。Jon喜欢Damian，尽管他对情欲之事尚且懵懂，却自然而然的在脑内幻想着那个属于他的黑披风的影子。因此他悄悄地选择了这件衣物，却从未想过让对方知道——还是这种情况。此情此景只让他心下发凉，Damian说得对，这是个问题，恐怕superboy与robin的搭档关系即将因为他是个变态而结束了。  
素以头脑为傲的Damian此刻也第一次感受到了棘手。他才反应过来自己的举动具有怎样的意味，可手已经把人家的内衣都提起来了。他立马注意到superboy的神情，只见那个傻乎乎的搭档红着眼眶，眼里也没了平日的神气，怎么看都是一副委屈又害怕的样子。一种陌生的情绪在Damian的心中弥漫开来，是一种刺痛，一瞬间停住他的呼吸。Damian突然意识到自己伤到他了，这绝非他的本意——至少伤到这个地步不是。少年短暂的咬住下唇，感到十分麻烦的“啧”了一声，干脆直接以一个吻来表明自己的感情，没有玩弄对方的意思。蜻蜓点水的轻触，Damian抬头，只见他的搭档又一次、意料之中的愣掉，呆呆的张着嘴巴，唯独原本消退的红脸颊在重新飞速的涨红。“D...Damian?”“闭嘴，你明白我的意思。”  
Damian以第二个吻来阻止超级宝宝说出更多傻话。但与上一个吻截然不同，这次他带足了侵略性，十分粗鲁，却又带着技巧。这是Jonathan Kent的第一次舌吻，他本能的想要往后逃避，却被那只戴着手套的手牢牢扶住后脑勺。此刻，Jon头一次对他该死的超能力感到崩溃，因为超级听力放大了他们接吻的声音。他能清楚的听到Damian的舌在他口腔内搅动，他被打乱的吞咽和失去节奏的呼吸，还有自己那些不受控制发出的轻哼——这真的丢人丢到家乡了！Jon迷迷糊糊的瞎想，浑然不知自己即将面对怎样的状况。Damian早就趁机爬了上来，用腿卡在Jon的双腿之间。Jon突然惊呼一声，这才意识到对方早就将手从他的上衣下摆探了进来，抚摸起柔嫩的胸膛。一种微妙的、类似细小电流穿过身体的陌生感觉袭上了Jon，他忍不住微微挣扎着，可又不明白为什么自己的超级力量丝毫不起作用。Damian的吻让他喘不过气来，就如同他的大脑一样混乱。Jon立马抓住了Damian在他衣服里作乱的手，可又本能的没有拉开他的意思。犹豫瞬间就被反握住手腕，他能感到对方在玩弄着他的手指，又把一个类似戒指的玩意儿套上去，Jon试图去看个清楚——然后他吃痛的惊呼了一声，敏感的乳尖由于他的分心而被狠狠的掐了一把。  
Damian非常满意Jonathan的反应。他表现的就像一只初尝情事的小兽，一下子敏感的缩起来，双腿夹住了他的腰，压根意识不到自己这样有多诱人。Damian用力吮了一下，Jon的舌尖同他想象的一样柔软，还带着一丝甜味。少年在怀中紧眯着眼睛，由于喘不过气来而憋得通红，不断因为胸口的揉弄而颤抖。Damian最后再在口腔中彻底的搜刮了一番，终于舍得离开那双唇，拉出一条带着无限情愫的银丝。他干脆将那件碍事的白T掀至胸上，露出被捏到挺立的乳尖。晕乎乎的乔宝宝缓过气来，用他那双湛蓝色的眼睛望向Damian，后者刻意在他望向自己的时刻舔了一下嘴唇，随后弯下腰，含住一侧的胸口。Jon承认，他对搭档的举动动了心，完全放弃反抗，认命的听着Damian吮吸出的水声来。他也终于得到机会，看清了那个戒指，哭笑不得：红太阳戒，甚至还带着一个robin标志。“喜欢吗？”Damian换到另一边，“我之前做的，很高兴它派上了该有的用途。”  
Jon默默将红透的脸别过去，Damian的左手与他十指相扣，带着他下移，最后探进衣物，停在某处。他能通过指关节的触感意识到自己硬的有多厉害，但对Damian来说，这样的意识显然还不够。他松开了Jon的手，又覆住他的手背，引导着他抚慰自己。对于这种事，Jon当然不是第一次。他曾在多少个夜晚里偷偷的幻想着对方的身影，幻想着那个人会戴着他的绿手套，或是直接用他握惯武器的手来触碰他。每次一想到这儿，Jonathan就会攀上顶峰——然而现在它真的发生了，如此突兀，令Jon有一种自己秘密暴露出来的感觉，羞耻感本能的让他想逃。可惜Damian不会给他这个机会，几乎是在Jon要抽手的一瞬间就将他牢牢握住，戏谑的问了起来：“噢，看啊，Jon-Baby，你这是湿了吗？”“Damian，闭嘴……啊……！”  
突如其来的快感打断了superboy的话。robin扶着他的手握紧，快速的顺着茎身撸动起来，同时又用另一只手拉扯了一番可怜的乳粒。Jon试图挣扎，开始还算是想躲，可很快就变了意味，无意识的往前送。Damian将他碍事的裤子悉数褪去，随即转移目标，咬住Jon的锁骨吮着，毫不怜惜的留下好几个红印。继而向下，顺着腹部吻吮过去。Jon觉得他就像是在做春梦一般不现实，当Damian用拇指揉弄他的顶端时，这份强烈的快意让他觉得自己在暴风雨时的深海，几乎要让他受不了。明明自己在家弄的时候没这么厉害的……他委屈的在心中抱怨。苏痒的感觉就像是在攀梯，一节接一节的叠加，可又在一瞬间溜走，留下一个空白期。Jon趁机放松下来，微微喘一口气，正欲跟对方逞强，不成想Damian那不安分的手指又开始欺负下方的囊袋。Jon突然感到一股颤抖性的冲动，是一种无法掌控身体的预感，令他害怕。紧接着，快感像是开关失控了一般，铺天盖地的一股脑涌出来，直冲他的脑海。  
Jon惊呼起来。Damian并未等他完全消化掉高潮的余韵，就沾着Jon射出来的白浊开始准备扩张。superboy的大腿还在抑制不住的抽搐，没有合拢的力气，完全暴露在他的搭档面前。Damian试探着轻揉几下穴口，那里还紧紧闭合着，未曾被人探索。Damian缓慢地、小心翼翼的向内探索，不出意料，对方身体倔强的试图排异。Jon紧绷着身子，吃痛的抓紧了Damian的肩膀隐忍。这种前所未有的感受几乎令他要哭出声来，但他不想令Damian困扰，尽可能的忍着。这幅红着鼻尖，委屈却又对情欲欲罢不能的模样深深刻进了Damian的脑海，同时也在他的忍耐力的边缘叫嚣着。Jon疑惑地看着Damian委身后退了一点，正欲问他怎么回事，就只见他俯下身来，亲吻着自己的顶端，又一点点含进去，整个动作尽收眼底。当然，很快他就没心思去害羞了：Damian趁他转移注意力的空档将手指整根没入，由慢至快的抽送起来。初被玩弄的穴口泛了红，却也在逐渐适应着，甚至溢出些许水声。Damian同时也在挑逗他的柱身，令身下的男孩不时漏出几声软乎乎的呻吟。手上的扩张很快增加到两指，Jon拼命的用手捂住自己的嘴巴，后穴在经历了起初的不适，现在竟有些喜欢上这种感觉来，但似乎又不够——他说不上来是什么，本能还想要更多——Jon被这一念头吓得连连摇头，同时也反应在身体上，令Damian若有所思。  
Damian以他绝对的耐心一直扩张到了三指，当他将手撤出时上面已是一片粘腻。Jon别过脸去，他不敢直视搭档的眼睛，只能听着对方解开裤子的声音而紧张的吞咽起口水。他终于意识到会发生什么了，可Damian没给他太多时间，他已经忍耐了够久，早已硬的发疼。但他同时不想错过这个难得的乐趣时刻，robin只用一手就将superboy拉近了自己的身体，用顶端慢慢的在穴口研磨、顶弄，刻意用那只沾满体液的手重新与他十指交握。“事到如今你还在害羞什么，Jon？”他凑到Jon的耳边轻声说。“让我猜猜看——我是你的幻想对象，对吗？”Damian以他一贯的语气问道。作为世界上最厉害的侦探之子，robin以他向来准确的分析说中了superboy内心最深处的秘密。Jonathan几乎是崩溃着、破罐破摔的点头承认，随即猛然瞪大了眼睛，一时连叫也叫不出：Damian进入了他。这种甬道被一点点撑开的感觉几乎要让他忘记呼吸，尽管有过扩张，可这和手指完全不是一个尺寸。Damian显然感受到了怀中人的僵硬，他也被夹的有些难受，此刻只能隐忍着先行安抚小他三岁的男友。他放下脾气，与他交换了一个温柔的吻，同时缓慢的进出着。Jon显然被安抚到，很快就重新发出舒服的轻哼来，逐渐适应下Damian的尺寸。时机应该成熟了，Damian心想着，一边逐渐加快他的速度，同时试探着去寻找他知识库里见过的“敏感点”。他总是学得很快，即便是这个方面。Damian几乎只用了一分钟就掌握了Jon所有敏感带的位置，随之而来的每一下都准确而猛烈。Jon只觉得自己要被弄坏了，前所未有的强烈感受冲的他发晕，只能无助的叫喊着搭档的名字。小巷充斥着少年们的喘息，交媾的水声明显到不用超能力也能听的清清楚楚，羞耻而淫糜。Jon无力的挂在Damian的身上，胸口和柱身随着身下的顶弄而不断从对方的身上摩擦过去，带来更多的快意。Damian将软成一滩的Jon箍进怀中，superboy的内部紧致而柔软，几乎要令他惊叹。每一下他都几近抽离，又重新狠狠的操干进去，满意的听着怀中的人发出一声接一声的惊呼。快感令两个男孩都感到头皮发麻，如同一个能量的聚集地，越滚越大。Jon突然挺直了脊背，微微扬着脑袋颤栗，随着Damian再一次的撞击而攀上顶点，尖叫着射出稀薄的白浊。可惜Damian显然没那么轻易收手，他就着Jon还在高潮的空档，继续猛烈而大力的插干着。初经人事的超级男孩还在不断的痉挛，隐忍着的泪珠也悉数失控的掉下来，哭叫着让对方慢点。被操肿了的后穴格外敏感，因而将此刻的快感放大开来。Damian舔吮着Jon的颈肉，逗弄的他猛地一缩。Jon混乱的摇摇头，快感令他无法再说出什么句子，只能含糊不清的呻吟着。Damian快速而猛烈，不断蹂躏Jon体内的敏感点，终于在乔第三次高潮的瞬间咬住他的肩头，深深的射在里面。  
“下次不要在不确定的地方换衣服了，Jon-Baby.”Damian平复呼吸，一下一下的撩拨起怀里人的发尾。最终他将手指抵在Jonathan的下巴上，恶趣味欣赏着对方失神又满是情欲的表情。“小心变态。哦，对了。留着那个戒指吧，你知道我的意思。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！特殊时期，请勿在loft上转载或推荐！！！如果喜欢请求一个小心心[x]  
> 有什么意见建议欢迎评论，感谢阅读！


End file.
